


Magenta

by sevenofspade



Series: The one with Jedi and mutants [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Bang, Gen, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A match made in crossover hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magenta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431443) by [bb-sock (saisei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock). 



The mission had been going fine. No, really, it _had_. Anakin was ready to testify to the Jedi High Council that it had been going 100% according to plan and surprisingly smoothly. 

But then there had been a Sith artefact, out of nowhere -- not his fault -- and an explosion -- mostly not his fault -- and he'd touched it with his bare skin -- totally his fault -- and now here Anakin was.

Wherever "here" was.

So far, "here" was a place where everything seemed to be some outstandingly garish shade of magenta, from Anakin's Jedi robes to the giant droids to the lone guy fighting the droids. Okay then.

Anakin reached for the Force -- it seemed surprised by his presence -- and sent one of the giant droids into another. He ignited his lightsaber and went to work on the giant droids. The other dude twisted three of the droids into a knot, which was impressive, especially since he felt completely Force-null to Anakin, but then Anakin had been wearing black instead of magenta when he'd come into contact with the artefact, so for all he knew it was a side-effect of that kriffing artefact. 

Anakin and the man in magenta -- the other man in sithspawn fucking _magenta_ , whatever -- make short work of the rest of the droids.

"I'm Magneto," said the man. This, if you asked Anakin, was the most unimaginative name someone dressed in kriffing magenta could be using as the fakest of fake name, but he'd promised Obi-Wan and Padmé -- both together and separately -- that he'd get better at this not judging people thing so he was resolutely Not Judging.

"Anakin Skywalker." He waited for the flash of recognition, but there was none. This place probably beyond the Outer Rim and off any maps, knowing his luck. "Where are we?"

"New York." That meant nothing to Anakin. He'd never heard of this planet before.

He had better not be trapped in Sith Magenta Hell _or else_. He wasn't quite sure or else what, but he'd figure it out. It'd be a really impressive "or else".

He tried his commlink, to no avail. He shook his arm at Magneto. "Looks like my rescue may be a while. Help a Jedi out?"

"Always happy to help out a fellow mutant," Magneto said. Whatever that meant.

It turned out Magneto really sucked at naming things, because his lair was literally called The Lair of the BotherHood of Evil Mutants, but had _really nice booze_ and shared Anakin's view on people being either with you or against you and a strong central government instead of endless Senatorial blatherings and Padmé would probably have called them both fascists, but dammit Anakin was just being _practical_ and they were at war and...

And so maybe Anakin got a little carried away and kissed back when Magneto kissed him, but no one ever had to know. Whatever happened in Sith Magenta Hell, stayed in Sith Magenta Hell.

AND THEN THEY BANGED. (Badly, presumably, because this is Bad Bang and they're both Villains Who Have A Valid Point Possibly I Don't Know I Tune Out When People Start Wanking About This Stuff, but rest assured much bad banging was had.)

THE END.

(But certainly not the end of anyone making fun of Anakin's dashing magenta robes after he got rescued.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318514) by Anonymous 
  * [many shades of violet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348832) by Anonymous 
  * [Magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431443) by [bb-sock (saisei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock)




End file.
